Havana nights
by Jo.Farrow
Summary: Premier OS sur ce film magnifique qui a marqué mon adolescence. Je me suis toujours demandé quel genre de fin ils allaient avoir, donc j'en ai faite une, un peu fleur bleue.


Je me souviens de notre voyage retour pour la maison comme si c'était hier. Quelle ironie. Je me souviens aussi qu'en arrivant sur l'île j'étais sure de n'y trouver que l'ennui et des préoccupations et pourtant, en devant dire au revoir à Cuba, c'est une partie de moi que je laissais là-bas. Javier hantait mes pensées, de nos danses endiablées vues comme immorales et inappropriées ici, à nos câlins et discussions philosophiques. Plus de doute possible, j'étais amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un passé inaccessible, quelle chance.

Bien sur, maman était ravie de me voir rentrer en Amérique, ou je me trouverais un petit ami blanc et de bonne famille, fervent membre de country club et lèche botte parfait. Hors de question. Nos relations s'étaient dégradées à partir de là, tout simplement. Malgré tout ses beaux sourires, elle méprisait toujours autant mon petit ami, le seul garçon ayant jamais eu du respect pour moi. Qu'importe que sa peau soit plus foncée que la mienne ou qu'il soit issu d'une famille pauvre. Les quelques semaines que nous avions passées ensembles étaient, et de loin, les plus belles de ma vie.

_Trois ans. _Trois longues années plus tard, je me retrouve à nouveau dans cette voiture, face à maman, et Suzie. Les amis haut placés de papa, dont il nous parlait peu souvent, nous ont obtenu une dérogation pour revenir sur l'île dans un cadre bien spécifique. Je ravale un son étrange venu du fond de ma gorge pendant que je redécouvre la Havane par la vitre, maman tenant sur ses jambes recouvertes par sa robe noire le petit pot en fer. C'est ridicule.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa a exigé ça, dit Suzie en exprimant ma propre incompréhension.

Maman se contente de rajuster ses gants sur ses doigts, avant de regarder vers moi avec cet air presque dégouté. Ça me met presque hors de moi. Comment elle ose ? Elle n'est pas la seule à être triste pour l'amour de Dieu.

- Parce que ton père, dit maman d'une voix qui ne cache pas son mécontentement, a cédé au caprice de Katey, même une fois mort.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et préfère ne pas l'écouter. Quand papa est mort dans un accident du travail il y a une vingtaine de jours, tant ma soeur que moi avons étaient surprises de découvrir son testament. Il voulait que ses cendres soient jetées dans le sable de Cuba, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas vraiment semblé si triste que ça quand nous avions du quitter le pays. Et depuis, maman est purement ignoble avec moi. Il a fallu un moment pour que nous ayons les papiers nécessaires pour revenir ici, et nous y voilà. A mes yeux d'américaine, rien n'a l'air d'avoir changé. Si ce n'est que le régime politique est encore plus stricte qu'avant la révolution si on en croit ce que disent les médias. Je me souviens avoir mis Javier en garde contre cette possibilité, mais il avait choisi de ne pas m'écouter. Et maintenant, qu'est-il devenu ? J'ai du mal à cacher que je penses à lui, comme ça a été le cas ces trois dernières années. Est-ce que lui, il m'a oubliée ?

- Je te préviens Katey, n'essaie même pas d'aller retrouver ce serveur cubain.

La voix froide de ma mère me ramène vers le monde réel et je soupire fortement. Elle m'en veut, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Nous arrivons finalement à l'hôtel, notre ancien hôtel, qui me semble avoir bien plus mauvaise mine que sous Batista et je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. L'hôtel est occupé par quelques touristes mais on ne peut pas cacher que les américains ne sont pas les bienvenus. Ils ne nous ont rien dit parce que nous sommes des femmes, et en deuil. Aucun risque que le sexe faible n'attire des ennuis, tant que nous restons à notre place. Je ne défaits même pas ma valise, puisque je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous sommes ici. Quand j'émerge dans le salon, maman y est assoupie, tenant encore dans ses mains le pot contenant les cendres de papa. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Est-ce que là elle peut comprendre comment je me sens sans Javier ? Moi aussi je me sens comme en deuil. Lui et moi, c'était plus, tellement plus que ce que tout le monde croit.

Je sors de cette pièce en ayant la sensation d'étouffer et me retrouve en bas, près de la piscine déserte. Tout maintenant me fait penser à une ville fantôme. Mais qu'est-ce que cette île débordante de joie est devenue ? Sans vraiment faire attention aux consignes de ma mère me disant de ne pas quitter l'hôtel, je marche jusqu'à la plage, les cheveux dans le vent et vois avec la surprise que la cabine de toile ou Javier et moi avons passé la nuit est toujours là. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, l'hôtel aurait déjà était pillé et qu'il ne resterait plus rien de mes souvenirs. A la nuit tombée je rentre enfin, non sans avoir crue apercevoir du mouvement à de plusieurs reprises dans les bosquets d'arbres. Ma première nuit à la Havane se révèle terrible et épuisante, je n'ai pas cessé de cauchemarder. Quel enfer.

Le lendemain, je me retrouve à suivre ma soeur et maman qui se sont décidées à partir en balade dans les environs avec un guide et quelques autres clients de l'hôtel. Nous passons devant le parc où j'avais vu Javier danser pour la première fois et je suis envahie par une nuée de sentiments et de regrets. Je le revois presque danser là, avec les quelques autres personnes se déhanchant toujours au rythme de la musique. Ça au moins ça n'a pas changé. Je m'approche, fascinée de voir ce type de danse qui me manque tant. Je ne suis plus une timide lycéenne au déhanché épouvantable. Je me sens comme eux, j'aimerais tant être comme eux. Je reste immobile, résistant à l'envie de me joindre à eux. Ces gens-là, ils ne comprendraient pas ce que je fais là, moi, l'américaine arrogante qui se permet de revenir sur leur territoire.

- Abuelito !

Je me retourne lentement en voyant cet homme que j'avais pris pour Javier de loin s'approcher d'un vieil homme s'occupant de la musique. Et là, mon coeur me donne l'impression d'avoir loupé un battement. Il ne ressemble juste pas à Javier. C'est Javier.

Il ne me remarque pas, et c'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je le vois, je l'ai enfin sous les yeux. Il sourit, il se porte bien, il danse toujours comme un Dieu. Il va très bien, même sans moi. Quelle idiote j'ai été de croire que mon absence signifierai quelque chose. Peut-être qu'à la vérité, il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aime. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui sont beaucoup plus longs, et bien moi clairs et me détourne, cachant au mieux ma confusion et mon teint qui a du encore plus pâlir sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est bien sur cet instant que choisis Suzie pour traverser la foule, de sa demarche sautillante, digne de l'adolescente pleine de gaieté qu'elle est toujours.

- Katey ?! crie t'elle sans prendre la peine de se montrer discrète.

Je soupire et viens la rejoindre, l'attrapant par le bras et la ramenant vers notre groupe déjà loin devant.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? me demande t'elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je me le demande aussi, renchérit une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Javier se glisse devant nous, nous bloquant le passage. J'en manque de perdre l'équilibre. Il est toujours aussi diablement beau. Suzie lui sourit et lui saute au cou, avec son exubérance habituelle et il la resserre maladroitement contre lui, sans me lâcher des yeux. Ses lèvres articulent silencieusement des mots que je ne connais que trop bien. "La Rosa Negra. Ce soir. 22 heures." Je n'arrive même pas à articuler un mot qu'il file déjà, et Suzie hausse les épaules en m'entraînant à nouveau.

J'avale ma salive nerveusement en entrant dans le club. J'ai l'impression de faire un bon 3 ans en arrière, tout y est exactement à l'identique. Même la musique y est toujours aussi bonne, et toujours autant de gens dansent sur son rythme. La seule chose qui à changé ici, c'est moi. Comme dans un de mes nombreux rêves, Javier émerge de la foule des danseurs dans son marcel blanc, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, beau à en tomber par terre. Il s'avance vers moi, et souris enfin. J'avais craint qu'il ne soit fâché contre moi.

- L'effroyable danseuse américaine, enfin de retour sourit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer que je sois bien réelle.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même avec lui, retenant mon souffle. Il fini par me guider au bar, et nous discutons comme deux veilles connaissances en évitant les sujets qui fâchent : nos vies de couple. Inexistante pour moi, bien sur. Il m'apprend que Carlos a réussi à quitter le pays avec les enfants, et c'est installé à Miami en attendant qu'ils les rejoignent. Javier n'a malheureusement pas eu cette chance, et il vit toujours aussi avec sa mère et son grand-père, travaillant toujours autant qu'avant la révolution. Je suis tentée de poser une de mes mains contre sa joue, dans un geste de réconfort mais m'abstiens.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Il me scrute comme si j'étais à moitié folle de revenir ici dans l'ambiance actuelle. Et il n'a pas tord. C'est ce que je suis. Folle. Folle de lui. Mais bien sur, j'évite de le lui dire.

- Mon père est mort. On y est ici pour disperser ses cendres, à sa volonté. On a juste besoin d'un dernier papier pour le faire. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, dont ma mère refuse de me parler.

Je fini ma phrase en marmonnant, et en en fixant d'un oeil morose mon verre presque intouché. En vérité, je me retiens de lui sauter dans les bras. A ma grande surprise, il glisse deux doigts sous mon menton et me fait redresser la tête.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Et, tu m'as manqué.

- Pas autant que toi, tu m'as manqué...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paraître niaise avec mots, ni de fondre à l'éclat de son sourire.

Sans dire un mot il se relève et me tend la main. Je retire le gilet noir recouvrant mes épaules, découvrant une de ces fameuse robe collant à la peau qu'il aime tant, et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je lui fait entièrement confiance, y compris lorsqu'il me mène sur la piste de danse. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si nos vies n'étaient pas encore plus compliquées qu'avant. Il commence à danser, et moi avec lui, chansons sur chansons. Notre alchimie est toujours aussi forte, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. J'entends certaines personnes parler aussi. Certains se demandant qui je suis, d'autres me reconnaissant à ma très grande surprise. C'est finalement Raoul et Esmeralda qui remettent les choses en ordre en nous honorant, comme il y a trois ans cette nuit-la, du rôle de roi et reine de la Rosa Negra. Je profite de chaque secondes avec lui, avec la peur farouche de me réveiller dans un autre de mes rêves et de pleurer à nouveau ce manque en moi. Finalement, je fini haletante à la fin de la nuit, et pose ma tête dans son cou.

- Merci, je lui murmure, pleine de gratitude.

- Tu es enfin de retour chez toi.

Il semble hésiter, et embrasse finalement ma joue. Je lui souris, et il se penche plus vers moi, lentement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me resserre contre lui, respirant enfin à nouveau.

Javier me raccompagne a l'hôtel, jusqu'à ma propre porte, et je le fais entrer. Je veux profiter de lui, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Peu importe ce que ma mère en pensera ou dira. En parlant d'elle d'ailleurs, elle allume la lampe du salon à notre entrée, comme si elle nous avait attendus toute la nuit, comme si elle se doutait que nous allions finir ensembles à nouveau. Les doigts serrés, elle me tends quelques feuilles de papier que je parcours des yeux. Les derniers volontés de mon père. Ayant remarqué mon mal être en étant loin de Javier, il a demandé à ce que ses restes reposent ici afin de nous donner une autre chance. Une occasion pour moi de le sauver, comme j'en avais rêvé il y a trois ans.

- Des que les cendres seront dispersées Katey, nous remonteront dans l'avion privée de la société de ton grand-père. Les accords qu'il a avec les autorités font que nous ne serons pas fouillés, tu peux donc en mener ton ami et sa famille. Mais choisis bien ton bord Kattey. Une fois en Amérique, ce serra eux, ou moi.

Je regarde Javier, qui peine à croire à ce qu'il entend. Je les amènes avec moi, même si ma mère est prête à me renier pour ça, même si Javier ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime. Je préfère être seule plutôt que de l'imaginer souffrir et se tuer à la tache pour sa famille.

Et c'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées. Dans le stress. La nostalgie. La peur aussi. Trois jours plus tard, nous avons atterrit près de Miami et Javier, sa mère et son grand-père respiraient pour la première fois l'air américain. L'air empli de liberté.

- Tu sais, commence Javier, j'ai eu d'autres aventures une fois toi partie.

Je baisse la tête, sentant mon coeur chavirer.

- Pas moi, Javier.

Il m'attire dans ses bras en me coupant le souffle, et j'y reste, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

- Katey, ça n'a toujours était que toi cependant. Je t'aime. Et tu vas me manquer...

Je redresse brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes. Il veut me laisser ? Maintenant que je l'ai sauvé il ne veut plus de moi ? Ses yeux s'agrandissent devant mes larmes et il a soudain l'air catastrophé.

- Katey, je, je ne peux juste pas te demander de renoncer à ta famille pour moi, tu en as déjà tellement fait pour nous.

- Javier, je t'ai déjà perdu pendant trois ans, et c'était suffisamment long comme ça. C'est toi que je choisis. Mille fois toi.

C'est étrange comme les choses se font. Je n'aurais jamais cru tomber amoureuse d'un serveur sur cette île. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre destin serait si compliqué et dangereux, mais au bout du comptes, tout cela en valait la peine. Javier est maintenant le père de mes enfants. Mon mari. L'homme de ma vie. Et ensemble, nous avons créer ce club révolutionnaire sur les rives de la Floride. La Rosa Negra. En hommage à ce qui nous a rapproché. Les gens y dansent comme à la Havane. Nous avons même réussi à secourir au cours des années d'autres de nos amis, tel que Raoul et Esmeralda, qui nous aide à diffuser leur culture. J'ai enfin tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse, y compris maman, qui est revenue vers moi au bout de deux ans de solitude. Ce fut un long chemin, mais on peut enfin dire que nous sommes à la maison.


End file.
